I Know You
by Inkling39
Summary: He remembered that little girl ever since she ran off with those criminals... she remained in his dreams until one day he saw her again... The day he was captured by the remaining Uchiha heirs, who wanted the power of the Nine-tailed beast and revenge on the Hidden Leaf Village. The way she looked at him, he knew she remembered him as well. NaruSaku (some SasuSaku)
1. Prologue

Shouldn't do this... shouldn't... have to many stories to be doing, but I have had this plot bunny biting me all week! Here you go! Pray that I can get passed all my other writers block!

* * *

Prologue:

He would never forget her.

How could he?

He had been about nine, running an errand for his father, the great Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was sprinting happily through the streets, on his way to the gate to pick up some reports. People he passed shook their heads and smiled… they were quite used to the young, energetic, troublesome Naruto Namikaze.

It was going to be a good day.

His father had promised Naruto he could tag along on his next mission… which meant a brake from the boring, old academy and more time with his Dad and Kakashi-sensei. They would be leaving that evening.

He greeted the guards at the gate and picked up the reports as his father had instructed.

"Hey, make sure they all get to him this time!" one of them called.

The boy laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he recalled his visit last week. He had been going so fast he dropped about five of the reports.

"No problem! I'm NARUTO NAMIKAZE! Son of the Fourth Hokage, someday to be the Fifth Hokage! Don't underestimate me! BELIEVE IT!"

The guards rolled their eyes and waved the boy off. The little rascal was a good kid, if not a little self-absorbed, cocky, a bit spoiled, loud and obnoxious… but, then again, it was difficult to not be when one's father was the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village.

He was sprinting his way back, careful not to drop any papers this time around, when he skidded to a stop at the sight of someone running alongside him, across the road.

It was little girl, about his age, with soft pink hair, the color of the sakura petals floating about that time of year. Naruto was stunned for a moment. She was running as fast as her legs would carry her, and looked as if her life depended on it. Behind her he noticed a group of the boys, much larger than she, chasing after her in a heavy fury.

They turned the corner so fast, Naruto wondered if he had imagined the whole scene. Without thinking, he sped after them, knowing the girl was in trouble.

The girl gave a good run, but was soon cornered down an ally. The boys cheered and whooped as they watched her stare up the stone wall helplessly, congratulating themselves. The girl spun around to face them with a terrified expression.

"No where to go now, Haruno!" the leader of the gang said tauntingly.

As Naruto approached from behind, he got a better view of the girl, who was cowering at the mass of angry boys around her.

She was small and thin, somewhat scrawny, both her arms and legs like twigs. She wore a black long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of raggedy shorts. As he looked closer he could see her legs were scratched up, as if she had been running through thorn bushes, and she was covered with dust and dirt. In her arms she was holding a small bag, clinging on to it tightly.

However, what he noticed most was her beautiful, pink, choppy hair that fell about her face, her fair skin, soft features, and last her bright green eyes, that were shacking with fear.

In short, she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

He took in a breath, and tried to repress his anger at the group of bullies trying to hurt her. His father was always telling him not to jump head first into things without evaluating the situation. So, he decided to wait for the right moment to intervene

He approached quietly.

"Yeah, hand it over, I saw you steal that!" another boy jeered at the girl. "Little thieves like you need a good pounding."

"Yeah, where are you going to go now?" one more asked, "Going to run back to the other scum rogues."

The little girl bit her lip and looked up again at the stone wall in defeat, knowing that her training and skills were not ready for such a jump.

The leader stalked up to her the moment she glanced away and grabbed her by the hair. She let out a cry, but held the bundle in her hands all the tighter. He threw her down on the dusty ground.

"You don't belong here, Haruno… you and the others better not show your faces again. This village is for ninjas only, not thieving orphan freaks like you. My father is an honorable Clan Leader, and head of police and he's going to…"

Before Naruto could leap to defend her… the small girl brought her leg under the tall boy's and knocked him off his feet. She then pulled out a kunai and leapt at another, knocking him down in surprise.

The two others came to their aid, trying to grab at the girl, she spun around to face them with courage, but was quickly overwhelmed as one of the boys grabbed her from behind.

"NO! Let got!" she cried.

"Get the bag..." the leader said, standing up.

The girl quickly curled up and struggled against the boy that held her, as the others tried to tackle her for her bag.

A kunai hit the sandy ground, inches from missing one of the boys' ear, making all present freeze. Naruto leapt down in front of the boys with a furious face.

"Let her go." he said evenly.

The little girl lifted her head and their eyes met for the first time. She eyed Naruto with curiosity, and he could feel his insides grow warm.

"It's Minato-sama's son, Naruto." one of the boys muttered to the leader.

The girl's eye's widened at that information.

"Hey Naruto." the leader said.

Naruto recognized him as Daisake, son of Shang who was the head of police. He met him once a while ago… but he was a few years older and already a graduate from the academy.

"This girl is a thief, I'd call her a rogue ninja, but she isn't much of that… she has stolen my father's property."

"Doesn't give you the right to team up against her like that!" he exclaimed. "She's half all of your sizes."

"She's still a thief." Daisake replied, his voice low. "And she deserves to get punished."

"I said let her go… or will I have to repeat myself?" Naruto threatened.

"Look kid, I don't care who your father is, I will not be told what to do by a kid still in the academy." Daisake continued.

Though a good brawl would satisfy his fury, the last thing Naruto needed was to get into a fight _again _with one of his father's underling's kids… he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I'll take her to my Dad, he'll know what to do about her." Naruto explained. "I was on my way to the Tower."

The boy's glanced at each other. The girl panicked and struggled against her hold once more, at the mention of being brought before the Fourth Hokage.

"You sure you can handle her?" Daisake asked. "I mean hopefully a little orphan rogue wouldn't put up too much of a fight for you."

"…Saw her knock the wind out of you." Naruto countered at the taller, older boy.

Daisake narrowed his eyes dangerously, but then brushed it off. If he lost the girl, Naruto would get it in full from not only his father, but the Fourth himself.

"Fine, snake-charmer, she's all yours." he muttered, nodding toward his posse.

They released the girl who fell into a tired clump, before leaping away, leaving Naruto alone with the girl.

He eyed her carefully and felt a wave of compassion, seeing her wheeze for breath like she did.

He took a step towards her, but in a moment the kunai he had thrown was in the girls hand, and he was pressed against the wall with it drawn close to his neck. His eyes widened with surprise.

She was _fast_.

"Listen here, you little baka, I will not be going to any Hokage tower and you will not say a word of this." she said, her eyes flashing with fury.

"Hey…" he said, flashing her a grin. "Let's take it easy there."

Whether it was the blade at his throat, or the close proximity to the girl, he felt himself sweating and his throat getting a little hoarse. He had to admit, he was not only attracted to her appearance, her spunk and fury were intriguing as well.

She moved the kunai closer to his neck. "I mean it, and you better not follow me."

He quickly took a hand to her wrist and spun so that he was behind her, twisting her hand behind her back. However, he released before she could struggle.

"I wasn't planning on taking you there." he said, putting his hands up.

She spun ready to attack, her knife in hand. "What?"

"You can go, whatever is in that bag, must be important… I think you need it more than the chief of police does."

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I mean, why else would someone like you need to steal something if it wasn't important… you don't look like the thieving kind to me." he continued.

"Well, I am." she said sternly. "You don't know anything about me… and I don't want your sympathy, or your charity."

"Just call it a favor… you can return it." he said. "I don't take charity either."

"Why would you?" she asked, still in a fighting stance. "You're the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Her comment rubbed him the wrong way. He usually was praised for being the Hokage's son. He was a child of legend, admired by the village for that title. It was strange that she despised him for it. He found her disapproval hard to swallow.

"Can't help that…" he said. "But, all the same… you can just return the favor and then you don't owe me anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"Just your name." he replied easily.

She tilted her head at the comment. "Is this a trick?"

"No… that's it, then you can go and I won't give you any trouble." Naruto replied.

Though wary, the girl opened her mouth, but before she could speak a whir of black and blue rushed past them, slamming Naruto against the wall ferociously.

A kunai again at his throat, Naruto lifted his glaring eyes to meet a dark, onyx colored gaze. A boy, no older then him, but much taller and defined, glared at him with killing intent. His hair as dark as his eyes.

"Sasuke!" the girl exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." the boy replied, his eyes staying on Naruto. "You were gone too long, figured you got caught."

Naruto struggled in the taller boy's hold, but found it useless. He hadn't even seen him coming, and the boy outmatched him so easily… that he felt a vain throb in his head. He was the Hokage's son, no one outmatched him!

"You come near her again… I will kill you." the dark haired boy threatened, his kunai drawing a bit of blood.

"Sasuke!" the girl cried again, running up to them, placing a hand on his arm. "Stop! He wasn't holding me up, it was a group of genin."

Naruto found his eyes meeting hers questioningly. He wondered what kind of connection this Sasuke had to her…and wondering such a thing made him feel odd. Like a rock was in his stomach. He didn't like the concept of her with him.

Sasuke glanced down at her questioningly. "Yeah, then how did he get into the picture?"

"He just wanted to stop them." the girl replied, gripping his arm more firmly. "He was going to let me go."

Sasuke scowled bitterly. "Sure, he told you that… he's still seen too much."

"Sasuke, don't!" she tried this time to pull him away from Naruto, but the boy was unfazed. "He's the Hokage's son… we don't want that kind of trouble."

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's evenly, the dark-haired boy didn't show any shock, but seemed to be evaluating instead.

"I suppose you're right." Sasuke said to the girl, his hold loosening on Naruto. "You get what you came for?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Fine, go on ahead." he said. "Itachi is waiting at the gate."

"But, Sasuke…" she said, her voice worried.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid… just go." he told her.

The girl moved to leave, but hesitated and turned back. Naruto met her gaze and they stared at each other silently for a moment.

_There is something about you…_

"Go, Sakura!" Sasuke commanded a bit more firmly.

_Sakura… so that's her name. _

His outburst made her jump slightly, knocking her out of the daze and she sprinted away toward the gate. Naruto watched her turn the corner, before his attention was back on his captor.

"I don't know what game you're playing, you dobe." he sneered. "But, if I see you again, catch you following us, or you send anyone after us… I'll finish this."

"Why not do it now?" Naruto barked back. "Too afraid of my dad?"

The boy scowled. "Not all of us have the luxury of fathers to hide behind."

"I hide behind no one." Naruto spat. "You want to fight, let's go… right now."

"Nah… you're not worth it." Sasuke said, letting him down. "You're just a sniveling, little brat."

Naruto lunged the minute his feet touched the ground. But, he moved too soon, and that was all he could remember, before everything went black.

…

When he woke up, he saw his father and Kakashi-sensei standing over him.

"Little trouble with the reports, huh?" Minato asked.

Naruto's head hurt too much to reply. "Ugh…"

"Easy," Kakashi told him. "you've been out for about two hours."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, wincing as he sat up.

"Kakashi found you out cold in an ally… who was it this time?" Minato asked, preparing himself.

"I didn't get in a fight… I stopped Daisake and a group of boys from bullying a little girl."

"A little thief you mean."

Naruto glanced up to see it was Captain Shang who spoke. He had appeared in the entry of the Hokage's office. Naruto could also see Daisake behind him, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Afternoon, Captain." Minato said, standing up.

"Lord Hokage." Shang nodded. "My son told me the whole ordeal… the girl that young Naruto is talking about is a thief, involved with a group of rogue ninjas… she has stolen something quite valuable to the Leaf, and my son was trying to apprehend her in my stead."

Minato frowned slightly. "What did she steal?"

"A record of the Hidden Leaf… maps, underground tunnels, information on all registered ninjas, all of the police department." Shang explained. "Now, thanks to Naruto… she has gotten away with it."

Naruto winced at the information, and glanced at his father apologetically. Minato, though not happy, gave him a look that told him not to worry.

"He couldn't have known she had that… and it's strange that a little girl could get her hands on something like that." Minato replied.

The captain's mouth formed a line. "It had been away from headquarters, at my home for evaluation… that is when the girl got hold of it."

"Even with Daisake there?" Minato asked, sounding surprised.

Both Shang and Daisake faces flushed the same way.

Naruto let out a light chuckle, making Kakashi scuff him lightly.

"Plus, with a group of boys teaming up against her… what is anyone to think, besides the concept of bullying?" Minato went on.

"I explained the situation to Naruto… he assured me he could take care of it." Daisake spoke up.

Naruto was about to defend his honor, but Minato put his hand up to stop him.

"We have a copy of this record at the department, yes?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." the captain confirmed. "It's the loss of information that worries me… in the wrong hands…"

"I'll send a team to retrieve it." Minato said. "Let's keep it in better care this time around… something that important should not be left in the open without the proper protection."

Shang gritted his teeth. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

Minato nodded for him to leave and both the Captain and his son departed, both managing to send a cold glare toward Naruto.

After the door closed, Minato and Kakashi turned to see Naruto already trying to sneak out the window.

"Oh no." the Fourth said, grabbing his son by the collar and lifting him effortlessly back into the room. "You aren't out of the woods yet there, boy."

Naruto glanced upward giving his father a sheepish grin, chuckling nervously.

"Really, is it _that _difficult to stay out of trouble, Naruto?" Minato asked, turning to sit down at his desk.

Naruto sighed. He hated disappointing his father. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't… she seemed… I just…"

"I can tell you were just trying to help her, but not everyone is what they seem, especially in the world of the shinobi." Minato told him.

Naruto nodded his head in defeat.

Minato let himself smile a bit. "You have a good sense of justice, Naruto. That is something that is rare, but you can't allow yourself to be fooled either."

"But, Dad… if you saw her, you would understand… she…"

Minato raised his eyebrows in surprise at his son, and waited for him to continue.

"She was so… it didn't seem like she wanted to do what she was doing. I thought she had taken food or money, something she needed to stay alive… she was so thin and looked so dirty and alone… and you should have seen the way she stood up to the boys, she hardly came up to any of their shoulders and she just held her own."

Minato tried to repress a smirk. That little girl sounded familiar, like a little red head he had known in his school days.

"Well, seems she left an impression." he commented, exchanging a glance with Kakashi.

Naruto's face heated up. "No… I just felt bad for her and that's all… if I had known she took a secret record I would have…"

"She tricked you good Naruto, can't trust a pretty face all the time." Minato teased.

"DAD!" Naruto exclaimed, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "She didn't trick me, heck she didn't even want my pity…I don't think she even knew what she was stealing."

"Well, we'll find out." Minato said. "Kakashi, take a few others and go after the girl, she couldn't have gotten too far."

"Not since she knocked Naruto out?" Kakashi asked, mirth in his voice. Minato repressed a laugh.

"Hey, watch it Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his finger at the much taller shinobi. "She didn't knock me out, and she wasn't alone either… it was some other kid, who came to back her up."

"Other kid?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to her… after Daisake left… and then out of nowhere this boy around my age shows up… he was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes… she seemed to be stealing the bag for him."

Both Kakashi and Minato's lightness of the situation seemed to cease.

"How old was he?" Minato asked.

"My age or a little older." Naruto replied.

"Catch his name?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "The girl called him Sasuke."

Minato looked at Kakashi with wide eyes, before looking back at his son.

"Naruto, this is very important, was there anyone else with them?"

Naruto thought the situation over. "Yeah, someone was waiting at the gate, Sasuke said… uh… Itachi, I think."

The room grew quiet as Minato looked at his former student. "Kakashi, assemble the black opts, take Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and go after them. I want them all brought here to me as soon as possible, if Itachi get's a hold of any of that information… "

"Yes, Sensei." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Naruto watched him leave in confusion. "Dad, what is it?"

Minato glanced up at his son. "Nothing to worry about, Itachi is just a criminal we we've been looking for that's all."

"But, the girl…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry kid, I know about the situation. When they find them, I'll be more than fair with her, why don't you go home, I'll be there soon."

Naruto, though still upset, nodded and did as his father said.

They did find the girl and the rogues, but Kakashi and his team were only able to get and destroy the record, the group had escaped and weren't seen since.

But, Naruto would never forget them.

He couldn't forget her.

…

_6 Years Later…_

Naruto rolled his head back laughing at the sight of Neji walking out of the arena, looking furious.

"Look at his face," Kiba chuckled from beside him. "Perfect arena score… oh guess not."

"I hope this doesn't effect our friendship…" Naruto squeaked, with mock concern, making Kiba haul over in a fit of laughter.

Neji could obviously hear the laughter and ignored them as he walked out, a nasty scowl on his face.

"Poor boy, just couldn't compete with the master." Kiba said, patting his Naruto on the shoulder.

"Please… please… no more praises." Naruto said smugly, letting his hands rise behind his head.

"Okay, okay, you beat Neji… good for you." Shikamaru muttered from where he laid on the grass under the shade of the tree.

"Sheesh, Shikamaru… you make it seem like it's not a big deal… seeing that he and I were tied as the first in our class." Naruto retorted, annoyed at the commment.

"Yeah, and you both put up a good fight, now let it go." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, except… Oh yeah, I won!" Naruto replied. "Chill, the guy was a stuck up jerk who thought he was better than everyone else and deserved to get put in his place."

"Yeah, why does that sound familiar?" Shikamaru muttered, too low for Naruto to hear.

"He's just sore because he let a girl beat him." Kiba commented.

"Yeah… a girl from Sand Village." Naruto said again. "What happened there?"

"She batt those thick eyelashes at you?" Kiba asked.

"Make kissy faces?" Naruto asked, doing it himself.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "No, unlike you losers, I just don't give a shit if I win or not."

"You like her!" Kiba exclaimed laughing. "Admit it!"

"Shut up." Shikamaru said boredly.

"Ha! Thinks he's above it all… and yet… pretty girl makes him all noble." Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah, 'cause I see both of you with a bunch of girls." Shikamaru retorted.

"Hey, I've got options." Naruto defended.

"Yeah… you're the Hokage's kid, anybody would have options." Shikamaru muttered. "Shino would have options."

"HEY!" Naruto became enraged. "Don't compare me to that guy!"

"I'm not the Hokage's kid and I've had two girlfriends since the academy!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Remember their names?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's not the point." Kiba shrugged.

Naruto laughed. "Wow Kiba…"

"Hey, atleast I'm not ignoring that the prettiest girl of the rookies has a thing for me, and won't even try it out." Kiba said angrily, glancing over at said girl, sitting with Ten-Ten over at the stream.

Naruto followed his gaze and shook his head. "Oh would you get over that, I told you I'm not interested in Hinata, ask her out already."

"I can't when she likes you." Kiba said, clearly fustrated.

"She isn't past that yet?" Naruto asked. "I don't know how else to give signs that I don't like her that way."

"Why not?" Kiba asked. "She's nice, cute, thoughtful…"

"I know she's great, a really nice person, but we can hardly hold a conversation… and she is pretty… just not my type of pretty."

"What is your type?" Kiba asked.

Naruto smirked and shrugged. "Not sure..."

"Poor boy, too much popularity…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered giving him a shove.

…

Sometimes, she would dream about a little blonde haired boy, defending her from bullies, with the brightest smile she had ever seen… but it was always blurred and usually forgotten before she could think of it…

Sakura awoke to her shoulder being shaken gently and repressed an irritated groan. If they had to get up this early it only meant…

"Time to move out." she heard Sasuke murmur, finishing her thoughts.

"Right." she sighed in reply, stretching out of her sleeping bag and accepting Sasuke's outstretched hand as he pulled her up beside him effortlessly. The early hour of 5:00 am was easily remedied for her with the striking features of the younger Uchiha boy.

"Itachi is already ahead." he told her as she busily began to roll her sleeping bag, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Who's behind us?"

"A few chunin." Sasuke replied. "Leaf."

She stood straight again, an amused, tired smile on her face. "And here I thought we would be able to sleep in."

Sasuke smirked slightly and reached a hand toward her, tucking a strand of her rose-quarts hair behind her ear, making her blush foolishly. His gestures of affection always surprised her, for they were spontaneous and always done when they were alone.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked in his usual monotone, letting his hand linger a moment before pulling away. "Come on."

He took off within a blink of an eye into the grey morning, and Sakura followed him as she always did.

It wasn't long till they were deep in the forest and alongside the elder Uchiha prodigy.

"About time." Itachi said calmly as the two younger ninjas fell into step beside him as they leapt easily through the trees.

"You said five minutes." Sasuke replied grumpily. "That's what its been, plus its not our fault they spotted you."

Itachi shot the his younger brother a warning glare, which Sasuke mirrored, but no more words were spoken. Sakura glanced between them, but remained silent, knowing her place… disagreements and cold exchanges were a very common occurrence between the remaining Uchihas, and she learned very early on not to bud in.

Once or twice, the repressed emotions escaladed into a few aggressive spars, initiated by Sasuke and always won by Itachi, who didn't even bat an eyelash at his victories. Sasuke on the other hand fumed with anger and would put up walls for days, sulking with defeat.

She remembered when they were younger, how Sasuke, though perhaps a bit jealous, greatly admired and respected his brother, wanting nothing more than to prove himself to Itachi. However, Itachi was always a bit cold toward Sasuke, and denied him the attention and praise Sasuke worked so hard for, along with the comfort he needed from what was left of his family.

This led Sasuke to resent his older brother and his leadership, and cover up his hurt with reoccurring retaliation against him. Sakura found herself more and more irritated with their pent up emotions and had to recently hold back her tongue not to scold them. By her nature, she had wore her emotions on her sleeves, but learned from a young age, that they always had to be in check around the Uchiha's.

Though it was a struggle, she learned to keep tears for her lost parents behind her eyes, laughter at Sasuke's scowls in her throat, witty remarks and blunt comments behind her teeth, angry punches repressed in her clenched fists, heated words behind her twitching lips, longing glances at Sasuke behind her hair, her deepest feelings within her heart. Grateful and admiring, and perhaps slightly intimidated by them, she found herself quite willing to comply with anything they requested.

…

Naruto strolled his way toward his father's office, still on his high from beating Neji the day before. He was officially a chunin and highest ranking ninja in the Leaf Village. He was quite ready for a victory bowl of endless noodles with his old man at the Ramen stand.

As he approached, he could hear Kakashi-sensei on the other side of the door, speaking with his father. He let himself in without knocking as he usually did.

Both men stopped talking immediately.

Naruto glanced between them and let out a sigh. "What did I do now?"

Minato let out a light chuckle. "Surprisingly, it's not about you, just a few ANBU issues I'm clearing up with Kakashi."

"I hear congratulations are in order, Naruto." Kakashi smiled through his mask at the boy.

"Should have been there, Sensei." Naruto grinned cockily. "You missed quite a show."

"So your father has told me." his sensei replied, trying not roll his eyes at his amazingly talented, yet overly arrogant student.

"Officially chunin!" he exclaimed loudly. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh… I do." Kakashi replied with mock-shock, but put a sincere hand on the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry to have missed it."

Naruto put on his infamous, good-natured grin. "Suppose it can't be helped with a slave-driver of a Hokage over there."

Minato shook his head bemusedly. "Oh, har-har… listen you, I still have a few things to clear up here, I'll meet you at the Ramen stand in about ten minutes."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Naruto said, straightening up and giving a mock salute that made his father roll his eyes.

Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair as he made his way out, which Naruto shrugged off in good humor. He closed the doors behind him, but did not continue down the hallway when he heard the words spoken in his absence. He quickly hid his chakra best he could and listened in… it obviously worked, because both shinobi continued their conversation.

"…And you really think that he is ready for an A-ranked?" he heard Minato say.

"He has to get his feet wet sometime, and were close to them now… I could use his speed and clones." Kakashi told him.

There was a pause.

"I know you're protective of him… and I know why, but he needs to get used to these kind of missions, he could easily be jounin by next year."

"He could, he is very powerful, and thanks to you he has harnessed that… but…"

"Sensei, he could use more responsibility… he is a good kid, but he's also hotheaded and impulsive, he has no rules to follow and the world on his fingertips."

It was silent again as Minato nodded to Kakashi, his gaze falling to the floor. "He has a lot of his mother in him."

Naruto felt his heart sink slightly.

Kakashi gave a moment of silence for the late Kushina Uzumaki, the woman who sacrificed herself to save her child during the attack of the Nine Tails Demon Fox.

Naruto didn't even remember her. His father spoke of her like she was some kind of crazy whirlwind that knocked over everything in its path, yet at the same time building it up and making it stronger than before. His father was more than willing to talk about her, it gave him joy to remember her, but Naruto found that he surprisingly didn't want to know of the wonderful mother he could have had… it was painful.

"Everyone can see that." Kakashi spoke. "And I'll respect your decision, but I truly feel he needs to be on a mission of importance, where he has a role to play, higher-ranking shinobi to respect, orders to follow and harder work to be done."

Naruto waited for his father to reply, after a few seconds he heard a heavy sigh. "I'll talk to him about it."

…

Naruto fiddled with his chopsticks, stirring around the hot ramen placed in front of him, deep in thought. He sensed his father sit next to him, calm as ever, picking up a menu.

"So… how much did you hear?" he asked lightly.

Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Don't stop covering up your chakra signature until you're a good distance away, an experienced ninja can pick up chakra for miles."

Naruto scowled and turned back to his meal, annoyed with himself. "I heard something about a mission."

He really didn't want to get into his lack of control problems.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Minato asked. "An A-ranked mission, your first without me."

"Do _you _think I can handle it?" Naruto asked. He felt that he truly was, or had at least, but if his father didn't…

"I do." Minato answered evenly, giving his order to the cook.

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "Really?"

"Of course I do." Minato replied. "You're my son, Naruto. I am entitled to worry about you as well as have confidence in you."

Naruto let himself smile like an idiot. "Do you really think I need all this character-building Kakashi keeps going on about?"

They both laughed full heartedly, before Minato stopped first as his meal was placed in front of him.

"Yeah. Absolutely."

…

Sakura had stopped questioning it, she no longer got confused or annoyed by it, she just let herself get lost in the secret kisses that Sasuke pretended didn't happen. He was firm as he pressed her against the tree, his lips moving possessively over hers. Though startled, she recovered soon enough.

She gripped unto his shirt, responding to the sensation she felt every time he surprised her like this, trying not to melt as he pulled her closer to him. They stayed in sync in silence and darkness, until she made a small noise in protest for air, which was against the rules.

"Shhh…" Sasuke cooed as they broke apart, he began to trail kisses down her neck as she gasped for air, entwining her fingers into his jet-black hair. Before she had time to catch her breath, his lips found hers again, silencing her short shaky breaths.

Several yards away, Itachi spoke with the other rogues they met up with from time to time, in order to have larger numbers, or to simply exchange information. It wouldn't be long before they started wondering what was taking the scouting mission so long.

Her head was hazy from lack of oxygen and she eventually did collapse completely in his hold, her body tired from the long day of traveling and lack of sleep. His precise lips kissed the life out of her before he finally pulled away, letting them both lean against the tree quietly trying to slow their breathing.

He rested his forehead against hers as Sakura kept her gaze on the ground, saddened knowing what would follow.

He lingered about a moment more before straightening and pulling away, moving toward the camp. Sakura let her arms fall limply to her sides, leaning her head back against the tree. It was strange how something could feel so right… and yet so wrong.

A year ago, when he first had kissed her, she might of felt the hurt of being left in the dark and cold alone, but not now, she had as much control of her emotions as Sasuke did. She was no longer confused or frustrated about it… why wreck a good thing, even if it wasn't stable or true… her life certainly wasn't. She allowed herself to get lost in the excitement of it all, the secrecy and surprise of being in the arms of the beautiful boy that she loved and admired to the moon and back.

It didn't matter if he loved her or not… she didn't need to know if he didn't want to tell her. She didn't need the gentle affections of hand holding, or being told she was pretty, or anything. She knew she wasn't all that beautiful, or all that special and she was lucky to get any attention from him.

That's why she learned to play along, and act as if nothing had happened…

Ten minutes later she returned herself to the camp and ignored Suigetsu's annoying remarks and Kisami's inquiries. Itachi said goodnight as he tended the fire, which she returned, and didn't give Sasuke a second glance. All that was left was to curl up in her bundle and be lost with her thoughts.

…

Naruto slipped on his flak jacket and zipped it up before binding his wrists, he was setting out with a group of four to capture a rogue-nin, a dangerous one apparently, enough to entitle an A-ranked mission. Kakashi had yet to inform him of who and how.

His fellows members included Kiba, Shikamaru, Asuma and Kakashi as team leader. Naruto ranked above Kiba, but below Shikamaru which rubbed him the wrong way. He was sure it was just Kakashi's way to try and humble himself before setting out.

He looked up from his task to see Kakashi beside him with a folder.

"Who's are big bad guy?" Naruto asked, finishing his binds and took the information folder.

"…I'm sure you've heard of him." Kakashi replied.

Naruto opened the file to reveal a picture of a young man, once handsome, but worn by access years of hardship. He had pale skin, long, dark hair, and blood red eyes where black commas swam…

"Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto should have been shocked, should have asked a million questions, should have done something else besides what he did…

And that was think of a little girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. _Are you still with them? Are you still stealing?_

It was no mystery that the last son of the Uchiha was a dangerous rogue, who had been running from Leaf authorities for years. Kakashi personally had been after him for nearly nine years.

"We had a visual of him just yesterday, I hope to cut him off before he leaves Leaf territory." Kakashi explained.

"What's you're plan of action, take him dead on?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his mind from wandering.

"No, that won't work, he's much too powerful…" Kakashi replied. "We need him to come to us."

Naruto gave a confused expression.

"You remember… he has a brother."

…

Suigetsu leapt from the bushes a wild look on his face. "We're screwed!"

The four other ninjas lifted their heads in surprise as they moved to pack up.

"What is it?" Kisame asked.

"It's the copy-nin and he's got a squad." Suigetsu explained out of breath.

Sakura felt her heart quicken slightly. The masked ninja was the only one who had ever gotten close to catching them before, and being the slowest amongst the rogues she always feared of getting caught and being taken back to the village. She heard Sasuke groan in frustration, and Kisame curse, however Itachi only quickened his pace slightly.

"How many?" he asked.

"Five… three chunin and two jounin." Suigetsu replied trying to catch his breath, doubling after running as fast as he could.

Itachi nodded. "Right. Sasuke go on ahead with Sakura, Kisame, Suigetsu… it is best we split up from here."

"You're going on alone?" Sakura asked their leader.

"I'm just going to get a look at them, don't worry." Itachi replied before leaping off.

Sakura looked hesitant about letting the older Uchiha go off alone, it was he that the Leaf were truly after.

She felt Sasuke's hand encircle her wrist. "C'mon, we don't have time to argue, if he wants to be stupid let him."

Sakura let out a breath and scooped up her bag before sprinting off along Sasuke. She prayed that they would avoid them as they had done numerous times before.

…

Kakashi sent Naruto with Kiba and Asuma to go after the fleeing rogues as he stayed on with Shikamaru to face the one lingering behind. Naruto began to argue with this right away, but was cut short with a rebuke from Kakashi, simply grumbled to himself the whole chase.

As they approached, Naruto could sense the groups breaking up, before Asuma even told them. Two went towards the Village of the Mist and the others just went deeper into the forest.

"Stay on those two, they're most likely the ones waiting to regroup with the leader.." Asuma told them.

Naruto and Kiba nodded in reply.

It took nearly an hour, but they finally caught up with them. They circled in and surrounded them in formation, making the pair of ninjas forcibly come to a halt.

With Asuma's signal, they leapt to the forest floor, ready to fight.

"What's the hurry kids?" Asuma asked.

As Naruto properly surveyed the criminals, he felt his heart leap. There before him was the girl from all those years ago, the one that plagued his thoughts and dreams for nearly six years. Though she was no longer a girl… she had grown.

For a moment the world was slow. Her eyes met his as she glanced frantically about the cornered escape routes and she paused as well… first in confusion, and then in shock and realization.

_Sakura… _his mind sang quietly in the background.

Beside her was the boy she left with all those years ago. The younger Uchiha, Sasuke.

Both the rogues were out of breath, but they made no sign of surrender. Sasuke glared daggers at the three attackers as he panted. He put an arm up to move Sakura behind him, kunai ready, his eyes never leaving the three ninja.

The action made Naruto clench his fists tighter, though he didn't know why.

"Stand down, there is no need for this to get messy." Asuma told them.

_Please… _Naruto thought, his eyes still on the girl who avoided his gaze. _I don't want to fight you. _

"I don't think so." Sasuke answered coldly.

"You're out numbered." Asuma told them evenly.

"Always am." the Uchiha replied just as calmly.

It was than that his dark eyes pooled into a blood red, and black comas circled around the iris. After this, he risked the smallest glance at Sakura.

"Sharingan!" Asuma exclaimed, making Naruto brake out of his daze.

It was true. Just like Kakashi's left eye, the boy's eyes were red and pupils dilated. And before Naruto could comprehend it, Sasuke lunged at Asuma.

The jounin was quick enough to block him, but barely, and countered the boy's fast and deadly attacks.

Kiba went in to help the jounin, followed by Naruto ,only to be cut of by Sakura who leapt at him with a direct fist.

Kiba dodged her fast enough, luckily for the tree he had stood behind was nothing more than a pile of cedar chips smoking from the heavy, ungodly strong swing from the girl.

Naruto fumbled as the earth shook and let his mouth fall open in shock at what the kunochi just did.

"_DAY-UM! _Kitty's got some power behind those slinky arms." Kiba noted to his dog Akamaru, who whined in surprise.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say as the girl snarled in irritation and attacked him, kunai in hand. They clashed for a few seconds, before she overpowered him enough to turn to meet Naruto, who advanced her.

Both of their hesitation to attack each other made them both pause, giving Kiba enough time to turn and grab the kunochi from behind. The dog-boy grabbed the wrist of her armed hand and encompassed her around the waist, as she bucked and struggled.

"Easy there sweet heart, we don't have to fight, you're not who were after…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the rosette had back-kicked him in the groin so hard he not only released her, but doubled over in pain, sobbing.

Naruto cringed at the sight, only to have his eyes widen as the girl turned on him… all prior hesitation towards him resolved… for her eyes were ablaze as she sent a fist toward his head.

"GAH!" Naruto moved out of the way with a good leap.

She was giving him no choice but to attack now, and he couldn't bring himself to do so. He drew his eyes toward Asuma who had his hands full with the dark-haired Uchiha. By the time he looked back the girl was on him, another fist ready.

Without thinking, he caught it tightly in his right hand, surprising her. His much larger hand almost swallowed her tiny fist easy. The electric jolt from the contact left them both stilled once more. Her blow was not as nearly as chakra-charged as the others… she must have been running low. Well, that was obvious, she was out of breath, coated with sweat, her eyes red with exhaustion.

_How long have you been running? _he thought quietly.

They panted in unison for a moment, and Naruto let himself take the girl in, from her hair that was no longer short and choppy, but long and delicately braided down her back, to her milky skin and large emerald eyes to her figure that was no longer skinny, but a woman's figure.

He gulped for more than one reason.

Sakura blinked a few times, before she got a hold of herself and tried to pull her fist away with an angry growl.

Naruto held tight, believing he may die otherwise.

This made her furious. "Let me go!"

She moved her other arm to pry away, which he grabbed by the wrist.

"Do you remember me, Sakura?" he asked.

Her name on his lips made her meet his gaze sharply, though she was speechless. He could read in her eyes that she did, and for some reason, that made his heart sore.

"How…"

She was cut off as Sasuke threw a kunai at him, forcing him to release her and leap away. Asuma had been over-powered and Kiba was just recovering.

"Go Sakura!" Sasuke called. "I've got it, go on ahead!"

The girl risked one more glance at Naruto, her gaze questioning, before taking off into the woods alone. Naruto met Sasuke's red gaze and matched the heated glare he was sending him.

"Well, if it isn't the Forth's brat all grown up…" Sasuke taunted.

…

Sakura ran ahead, it was always so frightening when her chakra was that low. She hated leaving Sasuke alone, but she would be more of a nuisance than a help at that point. She breathed heavily, trying to steady herself. It had been four days of solid running and she knew she was over-doing it healing Kisame's arm that morning… it had been a complex shattered wrist… but she didn't think they would have to face that many ninja either.

And him…

The Hokage's son…

Try as she might, she had never forgotten the golden-haired boy that had saved her then let her go… his kindness was always so peculiar. And he had changed…

Her red cheeks grew even redder as she flushed at the thought. His gravity-defying hair had grown even longer, his face angular with a defined jaw and strong chin. His dark blue eyes were deeper and more mature, and just a provoking as she remembered.

He was…

No. She wasn't going there, she most certainly was not! He was the enemy… he was basically the prince of the Leaf and was there to kill Sasuke and Itachi… and what irked her all the more was that he knew her name and remembered it after all this time…

If she had the energy, she would have pounded down a tree… stupid baka! Stupid!

She sprinted on to their designating meeting point, to ready the supplies to heal Sasuke and Itachi when they returned.

…

It was an even match.

Both Naruto and the Uchiha boy were out of breath… as they both kept at it, clashing kunais, charged chidoris, and rasngans flying…

"What's the mission… wipe out the last of the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked panting. "The Leaf not finished with us yet?"

Naruto frowned considerably. The Uchiha Clan, as all knew, tried to overcome the Leaf and take control of the central powers… they were traitors that started a war that could very well have destroyed the way of the Ninja.

"You and your brother are criminals." Naruto said, wiping his bleeding lip.

"Yeah, what's our crime?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

Before Naruto could respond, they both sensed someone with a significantly powerful chakra signature. Naruto breathed in relief, wondering what had kept Kakashi.

But, it wasn't Kakashi that came from the bushes, it was the intimidating figure of Itachi Uchiha.

…

Sakura had gained some of her energy back as she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, waiting for her companions to come back. She had set up camp and her medical supplies… but it had been about an hour… and she was growning nervous.

She got to her feet and planned on going after them, copy-nin and Hokage's kid or not, she would have to do something.

However, the trees finally shifted and she could see Sasuke approaching.

_Thank goodness! _

Though she wanted to jump into his arms and embrace him, and could feel her very heart and soul longing to, she refrained and only permitted herself to smile as she sprinted to him.

"Sasuke…"

She paused as she took him in, he was quite banged up, nothing vital… but bruised and cut and scratched, almost every inch of them.

"Here sit down, let me help you… What happened? Where is Itachi?"

"Sakura, listen…" he began as he sat down where he instructed her, he stopped as he cringed in pain.

"What?" she asked, already checking him over for broken bones.

"We…"

He was interrupted as Itachi came into the clearing, his face as stoic as ever.

Sakura looked up. "Itachi, thank goodness…"

Her words were caught in her throat as she made him out in the darkness. On his back, Itachi carried the unconscious form of the Hokage's son.

…

* * *

So... good? This will be NaruSaku. I know I have a whole bunch of readers who hate when I go back and forth... I think they question my NaruSaku loyalty for I once was SasuSaku fan. Anyway, the new history of the story will flush out, I don't want to give too much away, but for those that are too confused: The Uchiha clan was wiped out by the Leaf for its disloyalty, Sasuke and Itachi are survivors. Sakura is an orphan teamed up with them (no more on that till later). Minato survived the Kyuubi attack, Kushina did not. The story will explain itself... Please keep reading and review. I'm hoping to update 'Again.' by tomorrow or Wednesday!


	2. Chapter One: Healer and Soldier

Chapters will not be as long as prologue :)

* * *

I Know You

Chapter One: Healer and Soldier

"Are you insane!?" Sakura cried at the sight of the dead-weight blonde dangling over Itachi's

shoulder like a rag doll.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began to explain.

"What on earth are you doing with him!?" she continued, ignoring the younger Uchiha. "He's the son of the Fourth Hokage!"

"Yes, and I need you to heal him." Itachi told her passively. He continued to surprise her by striding up to her and practically dumping the teen into her arms.

Sakura, shocked and furious, almost fell backwards at the new weight in her arms. Fumbling, she took hold of him up from under his arms, around his waist, looking incredulously between the two brothers.

"I…we…he…" she couldn't find the words to convey her shock, confusion and anger. They had just captured the son of the most powerful and deadly ninja known to man, for no foreseeable reason, bashed him up to an inch of his life… and expected her to heal him with no questions asked.

No. Just no.

"I know that this is strange, but I need you to heal him Sakura… that is an order." Itachi told him calmly.

"Itachi, he's the son of the Fourth Hokage!" she repeated with more vigor, lifting the boy in her arms and giving him a dramatic shake in her leader's face.

"Do you have any idea what that entails?! The whole of the Hidden Leaf will be coming to rescue him, an kill us!" She had never once spoken to Itachi this way, but then, he had never done something so rash and threatening to them all.

Unfazed, Itachi didn't even show annoyance. "Yes, I am aware of that… none-the-less we are taking him as a prisoner."

"Why?" Sakura exclaimed, looking over briefly at Sasuke for something, anything to tell her what was going on. The dark haired boy just avoided her gaze and said nothing.

Biting her bottom lip in anger she looked back at Itachi.

"I'm afraid I can't share that with you." Itachi told her, quite done with the conversation and heading for his first watch. "But, it will all become clear enough.

"But, his father…"

"I'm not concerned, now get him patched up, we'll move out first thing tomorrow." Itachi told her fading into the darkness.

"But…" her words died as their leader vanished and she let her shoulders slump in defeat. Though engulfed in frustration and anger, she couldn't help but let her gaze soften at the young man in her arms. He seemed bruised and broken from head to toe, much more damaged from the fight than Sasuke or Itachi. Just by holding him, she could feel a broken rib, several fractures in his arms, and a slight fever.

His breathing was shallow… and he was practically spent of all his chakra.

_What did they do to you? _she couldn't help but think sadly.

Sakura glanced up to see Sasuke watching her. She sent him a quick glare before she began to drag the young man back to her tent with a bit of strain.

Sasuke came up beside her to help carry him.

"I got it." she told him sharply, moving away from his outstretched arm.

"Sakura…" he began, annoyance and guilt in his voice.

"No, no, you wouldn't want to strain your injuries any further." she told him, subtle bitterness in every word as she hauled Naruto to her tentm laying him down on her sleeping mat. "Seems I'll have to look over them later."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't start."

"Orders are orders." Sakura beamed with mock cheer as she entered her tent, roughly zipping the flap behind her in the dark haired boy's face.

She heard Sasuke bite back a few curses before storming away, but she didn't care… she didn't want to even deal with him right now. He could go sulk as he always did… for now she had enough work to keep her up all through the night.

She turned back to their captor and let out a long sigh as she grabbed her medical supplies. First she wanted to bring down his fever, and bandage what she could. She had no where near enough chakra to heal any broken bones, but she could at least heal his cuts and bruises. He would need to be cleaned down before anything else.

Ignoring the sudden blush that strangely blossomed unto her face, she sat him up and propped him on her pillow, and began to strip him. First she removed his flak jacket and set it aside, next was his under-armor that clung to his skin in a thin layer of sweat, making her have to peel it off.

She cringed at the damaged state of his lean, muscular torso, he had several shades of purple imprints all over him and numerous red cuts crusted brown.

Rinsing a cold rag she laid it over his forehead to keep his fever from spiking. The boy stirred slightly and Sakura stilled till he settled than got back to work washing his sweaty and dirty body.

_You've grown… _she thought quietly as she took in his face. He had grown into a strong angular face and his golden hair was longer and framed his face rather handsomely. Though he was pale from his wounds, his skin was sun kissed and contrasted with his lighter features.

_Probably quite the head turner in your little village… _she thought as she began to gently heal his wounds with her faint glow of chakra. She felt guilty as he winced in pain. _This isn't right… what they are doing to you. _

After she healed his minor injuries she began to bandage his ribs and severe cuts, she would have to get some rest and heal them more thoroughly tomorrow. He still had his fever, but he would be alright if she checked him through the night.

…

Sakura reluctantly left her tent to fetch some herbs and something to eat from her pack. She could feel Sasuke's and Itachi's gazes on her as they sat near the small fire. She ignored them both purposefully avoided the fire as she grabbed her back.

"I'm gathering herbs, I'll be back later." she told them, so they wouldn't pester her.

"How is he?" Itachi asked.

"He'll live." she told him. _No thanks to you…_

She spared them one glance, noticing Sasuke glumly staring at the fire in obvious pain. He was well thrashed himself, and Sakura felt her anger toward him falter slightly. He would have a rough night if he wasn't seen to.

…_Damn it… _she thought as she neared him carefully.

"I can… look you over if you need to… before I go." she murmured.

Sasuke scowled, but didn't look at her. "I'm fine."

"Fine." she said airily before retreating her steps, not noticing the regretful look in Sasuke's eyes as she walked off.

…

About an half hour of gathering up medicinal herbs and dandelion roots, Sakura shot her head up as she sensed someone behind her.

It was Sasuke.

She rose to her feet, not knowing what to say.

The boy ran a hand through his dark tresses, relesing a heavy sigh. "If… if you have enough chakra… could you…"

"Sit down." she told him gently.

She wanted him to say it, but then again he did make the effort to come after her… that was _something_.

He obeyed, but his pride wouldn't allow him to look her in the eye, as the familiar glow of warm chakra enveloped him. Sakura worked in silence, keeping focused on her task, trying not to let emotions get the better of her.

"There." she said, finishing up. She pulled away and nearly leaped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Listen I… would tell you if I could." he said, looking up to meet her emerald eyes.

Not comforted, she forced a nod., pulling her hand away.

"It is important to Itachi and I… our family." he spoke, his eyes clouding over as they did the rare times he spoke to her about his deceased clan.

"Then why does it seem so wrong?" she questioned him.

He shook his head and looked down. "You'll understand."

It was silent for a long moment, Sakura wished he would speak further… make her understand, but he didn't.

"Well, I best go check on your captive… him being the key to this important family secret." she spoke picking up her things. She felt his glare on her.

She glanced back, daring him to say something. He only gritted his teeth and turned away from her, obviously torn.

She sighed and turned back toward camp.

…

Sakura lay under the stars on her spare blanket. The campfire had long been out and Sasuke was on second watch, Itachi would take her watch a few hours later so that she could keep an eye on the Hokage's son.

Though still out cold, his breathing was calmer and fever nearly gone, he probably be awake by morning, but he would still have a broken rib or two, a broken arm and may not be well enough to travel… he would slow them down significantly.

They would easily be caught by the Fourth and his unparalleled speed.

_Why did they do this? _

…

Before the sun rose over the ageless trees, Sakura was awake to check on her patient. Stretching from the discomfort of sleeping on the hard ground, she entered her tent and zipped up the flap behind her. The boy was sleeping much more comfortably, even snoring slightly.

Before she did anything else she would have to rewrap his deep cuts, ribs and arms. Taking out some fresh linen and clean water from her flask, she started unraveling the thin bandage around the teens waist. She gasped at the sight of his torso, completely free of any injury.

"What?" she breathed in shock.

She gently placed a hand over his ribcage and felt his ribs back in place, as if they had never been touched.

_No way…_

She dug her hand deeper to be sure, when a sudden hand grabbed her own. She jumped and let out a sharp gasp as she turned to see blue eyes fluttering awake.

_His arms appear to be healed as well… who…what is he?_

She swallowed hard as his gaze fully recognized her and was surprised when he smiled sleepily.

"Am I in Heaven?" he asked, his voice raspier than usual from sleep.

"Hardly." she replied. Why on Earth would he think that he was in Heaven?

"Then I'm dreaming…" he concluded.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because you're here…" he smiled happily, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"And… you're delusional from your fever." she told him, pulling her hand away.

"I'm not… that's…" he fell back asleep, leaving Sakura to raise an eyebrow at him.

_Strange little baka…_

Seeing that he was fully healed over night, she relieved him from the rest of his bandaged… unable to explain it, she felt that she should keep this information to herself… she didn't know how it happened, nor for some reason did she want to share it with the Uchihas… it just felt wrong somehow.

_They have their secrets, I'll have mine. _

Grabbing her clothes and flask, she left to find a place to bathe and change.

To her disappointment, Sasuke was already up, taking down his tent. He looked like he hardly got a wink of sleep.

"Morning, Sasuke." she greeted.

"Itachi is checking the perimeter, he wants us out of here by the next hour."

She nodded in understanding.

He looked past her and toward her tent, a scowl forming on his face. "How is he this morning?"

"Better." she told him.

_Understatement… not a lie. _

"I'm sure you're looking after him well." he stated bitterly.

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise, but recovered. "Just doing my job."

He just nodded and got back to his task, Sakura took the opportunity to disappear into the woods.

"An hour, Sakura." he called after her.

"I know." she replied, not looking back at him.

* * *

So there you are, the story continues. Yes, I know Sasuke is not a complete heartless jerk! How dare I!? Well, seeing as in my other story he is a malicious psycho bent on revenge, I decided to give him a little humanity in this story, and no I will not make him two-dimensional to help Naruto and Sakura's romance.

Though still cold and damaged from his clan's death, I believe his sanity is preserved by what I believe could have saved him in the original story, and that is to have a member of his family to share his burden, even if it is just one surviving member.

If Sasuke had Itachi as a brother and a guardian, if he didn't have that drive for vengeance, I could see him being a lot more open and human. I could see him responding to feelings he has, to having different motivations, and being more open to life. However, his loss is still great, and he is still has the same characteristics of the Sasuke we all know. He has resentment toward the village, he is untrusting, and though admires Itachi, still has his issues with him.

He is protective and possessive of Sakura, though does not commit to her in anyway… based very heavily on their relationship in Part 1 of Naruto. There is just a bit more freedom with Sasuke because he isn't bent on revenge. As you can see, their relationship is complicated and unhealthy as I would expect it would be. I believe that while Sakura would give her left leg for Sasuke, the longer she was in a relationship with him the more irritated she would become with him.

Sakura is essentially the same character; hot-tempered, feisty, but compassionate and caring. She is a little more mature, being an orphan in this story. She is a little intimidated by Itachi, but does care about him as an older brother, sort of like the relationship she has with Kakashi in canon.

I don't want to give anything away about Itachi just yet…

And Naruto, still the good-hearted lug we all know him for, except he is a bit more arrogant and selfish as I could see him being if he had a parent, especially the 4th Hokage as his father. Growing up without many challenges, he is not used to being put in his place… which will obviously change with Sakura around.

Oh and I love the reviews!

**kEa-cHiI: "i'm the same as you! once a sasusaku fan but i turned to narusaku (though i still find sasusaku nice, maybe a narusakusasu will suffice, haha)**  
**anyways,I'M LOVING THIS...PLEASE continue this. this first chap is very long and detailed but then i'm not satisfied because i want more... (please take that positively:))**  
**grammar: no major errors... just some fragments here and there...pls update soonJ"**

What a nice review! Thank you! I'm so glad I am not the only convert to NaruSaku!

**Guest: "ugh. Naruto should really have gotten his ass kicked for that stunt as a kid. what a retard. one nice kunai and all the problems in the fix would have ended with a pink haired corpse in an alley"**

Okay, I love Sakura and everything, but I'll admit that this comment had me laughing. I will advice that Sakura is heavily featured in this story, so if you're not a fan, I don't know if you'll like it very much.

**happycupcake096: "I like this! Please continue! !"**

Thank you! I like your interest, and I will!


End file.
